Proud
by BadDreamer
Summary: AU: Takes place at the start of Season 4. Josh Kohn is not died in fact he just got out of state and he is looking for payback on Jax. Cwen is Jax's first born and she's just been dropped into SAMCRO's lap. The fun has just begone. Might be M rated later
1. Chapter 1

I don't not own Sons, Kurt Sutter does and if he could see how many Fanfic's there are I think he would laugh and then be touched.

A/N: Josh Kohn never died; in fact he got patched up and sent off. After doing a few years in state he got out with good behavior. When Jax and Tara broke up at the young age of 19, a very sad Jax hooks up with a girl (that girl starts an endless chain of one night stands) and gets her pregnant. Cwen Teller. Jax didn't want anything to do with her at first but Gemma wanted him to own up and grow up so he sees her once year.

This takes place at the being on season 4. Just after the group gets out, Jax likes the fact of being a father as he welcomes his new baby boy. Tara feels everything is going to be okay. Cwen comes to visit Jax and so does a very angry Josh Kohn.

This is an AU. Note Cwen Teller is 15; I did do the math on it.

* * *

><p>The sun met Jax's face as he stepped out of the black van. He had on the same clothes he left in. 14 months it's been since he's step foot on Teller Morrow Auto but to him it felt like a lifetime ago. Tig and Bobby passed him as they too hopped out of the van. Tig raised his hands up at the sky, a big happy grin on his old worn face. "Its so good to be back. I need a beer and a whore." He told no one in particular but he got a few chuckles out of his fellow brothers.<p>

'Good old Tig,' Gemma thought glad to know things were still the same; glad to know that time away hasn't changed anyone. She watched as Clay her husband stepped out and clapped a hand on Jax's shoulder. Jax turned and nodded at him, Clay gave a smile in return. Clay's eyes fall on Gemma and she felt her heart skip a beat. She never thought she could get butterflies in her stomach at her age, but there they were, making her wanna cry as the fled out of a grin on her face. She tried her best to hold down her Queen B attitude but that wasn't going to happen today. No today her boys came home, today she had her family back again.

Abel squirms in Tara's arms. His eyes are fixed on Jax. And for a moment Tara thinks he remembers his father, she thinks can a baby as young as him remember his father? She brush that thought away, yes of course a baby can remember his fathers face. Jax walks up to her with a hug grin. He kisses her. She melts, Tara has missed Jax and at one point when she was giving birth to her son (Christopher Teller) she thought she hated him, hated him for leaving her to deal with this on her own. But when the crying new baby was placed in her arms she could not find a trace of hurt or angry in her heart.

Tara felt Abel squirm again and she laughed a little. She nodded to Abel and told Jax he's missed you. Jax quickly took Abel in to his arms and hugged him, with out skipping a beat he asked about Christopher. He recalls that was the name Tara had picked out for him; he read it in one of her letters.

Tara grins, "He's taking a nap inside the club house." Her words warm Jax up and all the images of him being locked up fade away and he kisses Tara again.

Gemma hugs Jax, looking him in the eyes she tells him its good your home. She informs everyone that a welcome party is waiting inside. There's a cheer that makes her feel happy again. 14 months it's been since she's been happy like this.

* * *

><p>Cwen pressed her forehead against the car window. She watched the hills and trees pass her as her mother drover her in to Charming. Jess put out her cigarette and rolled down the window. A black bag sits in the back seat. Cwen puffed at the glass. "Don't start your shit now." Jess hissed at her daughter, as she lit another cigarette. Cwen rolled her eyes. "I don't see why I have to see him. It's been like three years since the last time I saw him. He has a new family now." The teen felt Goosebumps on her skin as she talked about her father. He never wanted anything to do with her and when he wanted to be a father he all ready had his little family going. He never wanted a daughter, Cwen thought. The only one who cared was her grandmother, Gemma. But even she didn't want to be a grandmother at such a young age.<p>

"Cwen we've been thought this before." Jess says though puffs of smoke. "Yeah, you need time for your self." Cwen shifts in her seat, "You could just have sent me to like camp or something. Let me stay with some of my friends." "No!" Jess snaps. "When you come back we will talk about your friends." She informs her child.

Cwen knew trouble was in her blood she all so knew motorcycles where in her blood too. She fixed up her first bike at the age of ten and rode it the same day. She wanted someone to be proud, she wanted Jax's to be proud but every time he went to go see her all he did was check the time to see when he could leave. Her friends were they only ones who gave her that feeling of having someone being proud of her. She just rolled her eyes at her mother's words and put her headphones in.

* * *

><p>Jax's looks down at Christopher. Tara put him on Jax's bed in his room in the clubhouse. He held a small resemblance of Jax. It was faint but Jax's knew in time he would look just like him. He smiled to him self a tear hits the corner of his eye. Tara slides her arms around him, "Its so good your back." She whispers in his cut. She breathes in his smell and hopes she can freeze this moment, hopes nothing bad ever happens again. Jax turns around wrapping his arms around his love looking in her eyes. "I wont leave you ever again." He pulls her in to another kiss.<p>

"Jax." Tara heard Juice's voice breaking her moment. Jax pulls away and they both stare at Juice in the door away. "What?" He grumbles at Juice, he too his mad that the moment was interrupted. "It's Jess, she's outside with Cwen?" Juice is unsure on if that's her name. Juice has heard about Cwen never met her or Jess but when Gemma told him to go get Jax and just figured that was who it was.

Jax looks puzzled for a minute and then it clicks. His daughter. His first-born. The one he wasn't ready for. "Ok." He tells Juice. Tara looks from him to Juice. She has heard about Cwen once or twice. At first she thought it was a joke, like something the boys said just to mess with Jax. She never thought it was truth. Jax Teller has a daughter; Tara knew in that moment that it was true.

* * *

><p>Cwen sits on a bench. She's got dirty blonde hair, ripped jeans and a fade black shirt, all tide together with a pair of old biker boots. She can smell food and feel the sound of music but cant hear a thing with her earphones in. Her mother tosses her black bag on the ground next to her. She spots Gemma walking out to them, a baby on her hip. Looks to be about a year old. Cwen assumes that the kid is one of Jax's and she tries hard to not cry and put on her best tough girl face.<p>

"Jess, what is this?" Gemma asks. She eyes Cwen and can see a small amount of Jax in her. "It's been three years Gemma, she needs to see her father." Jess tells Gemma; she's half away in her car now. When Jess sees Jax and a brunette walking out of a building old images start to come back.

Cwen's heart drops when she sees her father. A pretty looking brunette is following along side him, she knows that is his new old lady and that Wendy chick is out of the picture. She looks more like a soccer mom then a biker mom.

Jess starts up the car and starts to pull away. "Jess!" Jax yells to her and she stops the car. He lens in the passenger side of the car window. "What is going on?" He asks. Jess shakes her head before gluing her eyes to his. "She's yours now. I can't handle her." "And you think I can?" "She's a spite fire Jax, she belongs with you, all was has." Jess licks her lips and pushes back tears as her foot hits the gas. Jax watches her leave, a flood of anger and worry washes over him.

"Hey." Cwen couldn't hear her father but she could read lips. Standing up she grabs her bag, taking out an earphone, "Just tell me where the nearest bus station is and I'll be out of here." Cwen snarls.

"No honey." Gemma starts up. "You're a Teller, you stay here."

On the other side of the street a guy with a camera takes a picture of Cwen, Jax, Tara, and Gemma with Abel. He pulls the camera away from his face and stares at the group. A small smile rolls off his lips. "Mr. Teller is a family man now. What have we gotten our self's in to Tara?" Josh Kohn giggles a little as he brings his camera back up to his face and snaps away more pictures of SAMCRO.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it sucks. Fastly done. Review please. Who knows if I will ever update.


	2. Chapter 2

Cwen stares a Miller Light, her boot is digging in to the floor of the clubhouse. Jax is next to her on a stool. His eyes trace over her. He can see himself in her. "I know I haven't been the best dad.." He starts. "No, I sent you a father of the year award once." Cwen says her eyes are still on the beer. She watches drops of water fell from the outside of the bottle. Jax huffs at the tension between them. He understands her pain; he was an asshole to her, a shitty father. "I am going to make it up to you, Cwen." Jax tells his daughter. He means it; there is truth to his words. After Abel was kidnapped it opened his eyes to how important family is to him. Cwen just rolls her eyes.

Jax looks at Tara from cross the room. She gives him a half smile; it's supposed to give him hope. But it only causes him to think more about how awful he was to his first child. The one he forgot about. "You stay here. If you need anything ask my mother." He starts to get up and then pauses, "Your grandmother." Cwen nodes but doesn't really care for what he is saying. All she wants is a drink. That beer her eyes are glued to. She thinks it over; no way is someone going to give a 15 year old a beer. Or maybe they will. All Cwen has to do to get it is get up and move maybe a half a foot and then grab it. Sneak away some places and drink it. Let the smooth taste flow over her tongue. It shouldn't be that hard, Cwen thinks to her self, half the people in the room have gone some place and the other half is all ready drunk. Her eyes move around the room. Drunken girls to her right, drunken girls to her left.

Cwen feels this should be cake but a female sits down beside her. One that could make things hard for her. She sighs and puts on her best face along with a nice good girl smile. "So you're the new girl?" Cwen asks Tara. Tara's face holds confusion. How does one go about answering that question? "Yes." Tara says. "Well, you look better then that fat druggie Wendy." Cwen says, it's meant to be a compliment. Gemma, who is near them, tosses up a laugh at Cwen remake. She's got balls, Gemma tells herself and takes note that she should keep an eye on her. Cwen gazes over at Gemma then her eyes fall back on the beer. She does not once look at Tara. Tara doesn't know what to say to her, she doesn't know how she feels, she can't relate to her. "I am sorry." Was all Tara said before leaving Cwen's side. A crying baby starts to bounce around in Cwen's ear. She shivers. Jax's son, the one he loves, and the one he wanted to have in his life. Cwen closes her eyes and tries to push out that sound.

"He cares for you." Cwen opens her eyes to be greeted by Gemma's face. She pushes a red cup to Cwen, its filled with soda. Cwen looks down at it, and her eyes move from the cup back to the Miller Light. "He just wasn't ready to be a father, but give him time." Cwen doesn't say a word. "Hey." Gemma raises an eyebrow at the teen. Cwen meets her face, she too raise an eyebrow. Again Gemma can see Jax in her. "Give it time, baby." Cwen nodes. There was a time when Cwen loved Gemma; she was the only one who cared for her when she was born the only one who came to her 1st birthday. But three years have past and not a word from her. Can one blame Cwen for being cold hearted to SAMCRO?

* * *

><p>"Ok, So what's new in Charming?" Clay asks, his question is pointed to Opie but Piney speaks up. "Nothing really, things have been slow. Zobelle is still out there." Clay shakes his head, "No no. That can wait till tomorrow. I want to know if you got hitched or not." Opie smiles, he shakes his head. "No we've been waiting till you guys came back. We wouldn't have the wedding with out you guys."<p>

"Good, the rest can wait. Lets party." Clay slams down the gravel. Everyone gets up to exit the room; there is a happy buzz in the air. Clay stops Jax and he sits back down. "What's going on with Cwen?" Jax shrugs, "I don't know, Jess just dropped her off." Clay nodes, "She's one of yours she welcome here but what do you plan on doing with her?" "I am going to be a father." Clay slaps Jax's shoulder. "Good man."

Tara walks out to Jax, who is sitting next to Cwen trying to have a friendly talk with her but she wont open up. Christopher is in her arms, he's red in the face, very fussy. "Hey, have you seen my jacket?" Jax looks around; it's a silly question. Jax wouldn't know what jacket she was talking about if it bites him in the face. "No." He tells her taking Christopher in to his arms. "Shhhh." He tries to coo the baby down. "You ask my mom?" Tara shakes her head, "No. It was in the cutless but now it's gone." Bouncing the baby in his arms now, his fussy ways have stopped and he lets out soft coos. "Its got to be around her somewhere." Jax informs her.

* * *

><p>The sound of a ticking clock echoes in Josh's ears, he doesn't mind. Silence is something he wasn't had the pleasure of knowing in while so the ticking is breaking the silence. Josh is fine with these. He brings the thick leather jacket to his nose and sniffs. His eyes lids flutter when he breathes out, his mind as well as the feelings in his body is in pure ecstasy. "Oh, Tar Tar, you smell even sweeter then I remember." His hands touch his lips and a red smear is left behind on his lips. A mans dead body lays next to him. He sniffs again. "You don't mind if I stay here for a while do you…" Josh Kohn's trace the dead body with his eyes. The window he snuck into it still open and a warm breeze is filling up the room. The knife he used to kill the man is on his right leg. Poor man in his late 30s was just enjoying a boxing match on TV when he was stabbed from behind. Didn't even see it coming. Josh pulls out his wallet and reads his I.D. "Peter Kelly?" He sniffs again, letting out a low moan.<p>

"Well Mr. Kelly I'll take good care of this home. Soon this home will be filled with the sound of little feet."


	3. Chapter 3

Cwen's blonde hair wipes around her as a plastic straw is pinched in between her teeth. She sucks and lets a cold coke run in her mouth. Her eyes are dry from the lack of sleep she got on her first night in charming. She left when Jax thought it would be a good idea to have welcome home sex, three times, starting from when they got home to four in the morning. Cwen kicked her boot at the ground and flipped a page in her book. She felt the sun baking her skin and making her blood run hot. Cwen had found a quite spot in the park and made it her home since eight in the morning after she wolfed down a few donuts and a cup of coffee. She could hear the low rumble of bikes in the distance and turned up the volume on her dieing iPod. Rock music drowned out the sound. Cwen flipped another page and began to tap her foot to the beat of her music.

She was so drawn to her book she didn't feel the heat on her back cool down and the her sunlight fade. A mans hand reached out and touched her shoulder. Cwen, with out thinking twice, spun around and grabbed the man's wrists. Her blue eyes cut in to him with pure evil and her body was at an angel that if he tried anything she was ready to attack. Her ear buds dangled, music blasting, as the man tossed her a smile. "Who the fuck are you?" She snapped, her grip on his wrists tightened. "Peter, Peter Kelley." Josh informs Cwen.

* * *

><p>Jax welcomes the new day as he steps out of the club house. He spots Abel playing at the club's playground, his other son on Tara's hip. He smiles to himself and feels the joy of being back wash over him. A low squealing sound breaks in to his thoughts and he whips his head around to see Filthy Phil riding in and Cwen walking in to the club's lot, Tara's missing jacket in head. Jax tightens his teeth and remembers that she left with out saying anything and if it wasn't for Tara remembering him of what he did as a kid he would have ripped the town apart looking for her. "Where have you been?" He asked Cwen as Filthy Phil parks and Juice meets him, shaking his head. "The park. But don't worry I didn't sell any drugs or guns to unwanted club members." Cwen rolled her eyes. "Hey." Jax starts to say, when Juice and Clays voice cuts in. "Did you hear how bad his bike sounded? Juice ask Clay. Clay nods and gives the bike a once over. Filthy Phil stands there unsure on how to take everything. "We cant have him ride around sounding like that." Juice informs Clay who again agrees.<p>

By this time Cwen has made it past her dad with not a another word from his mouth. She really cant stand another moment where he tries to actually be a dad. "He's fat." Cwen breaks in to Juice and Clay's chatter. Filthy Phil's face shows a sign of hurt but shakes it off when he knows she is only telling the truth. "What?" Clay asks Cwen, who is now standing around with them looking down a the bike. "The sound is coming from the amount of pressure he is putting on it." Cwen tells them all thought she feels this is nothing new to them. "You got a cheap bike so you could be one of the guys huh? She toss at Filthy Phil. He gives her a weak smile and his brown eyes look over at Clay. He nods again and then smiles. Juice breaks in to laughs, "Wouldn't be the first time this has happened." Clay looks over at Jax and gives him a smile. Jax shakes his head as a grin crosses his face.

"Hey, where did you find my jacket?" Tara asks Cwen her eyes on her leather jacket in Cwen's hand. Christopher on Tara's hip, his sleeping head on her chest. Adel runs to his dad's side. "Oh." Cwen's eyes look down at her hand. She rises the jacket up her chest, "Some guy named Peter gave this to me said, Tar Tar might be cold these next few days." Cwen shrugged "He was really creepy." She reached out to give Tara back her jacket. Tara's eyes rushed to Jax's fear in them, her bottom lip shaking. "What kind of nick name is Tar Tar." Cwen asked. "Oh my god." Tara let out in a whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

Gemma slammed Jax's club bedroom door shut, she followed a very worried son in to his room. "What the hell is going on?" She spouted at her son. Jax wiped his mouth and placed his hands on his hips, out side his door he could hear Christopher crying. His eyes met his mothers and he shrugged. "Nothing." Gemma glared an evil look at him, "Bullshit." She huffed, her face showed signs of anger. "Tara is out there scared out of her god damn mind and your going to tell me nothing." Jax shook his head, "Mom, there is nothing to worry about. I have everything under control." Gemma locked eyes with him for a minute before dropping her gaze and heading for the door. She grabbed for the door handle and turned back around, "You better get this shit cleaned up. You've already been back for a day and already getting yourself in to trouble." Jax watched his mother walk out his room before he dropped on to the edge of the bed, his hands in is face. Some how deep inside him he knew this day was coming. But what made him mad was that he didn't keep track on Josh Kohn and when he was getting out of jail. There was a loud knock on his door, Jax sighed and looked up. Clay stood there, his shoulder resting on the door. "What's going on?" "I need Juice to run Josh Kohn in the computer and see what comes up." Jax told Clay, getting to his feet. "Okay, what's going on?" Jax passed Clay as he spoke. "Where's my kid?" Jax asked instead of answering Clay's questions.

* * *

><p>Cwen watched Filthy Phil and Chibs looking over a biker magazine. Chibs was bent over the magazine flipping quickly through it, Filthy Phil sat quietly on the bench and watched. Chibs stopped and pressed his finger down, "This one." He told Filthy Phil. Cwen shook her head and chuckled. She felt a thud from behind her and turned around to be greeted by Jax's face. She blinked dryly. "Yes?" "What did this Peter look like?" Cwen shrugged, the same kind of shrug Jax gives his mother. "Tall old looking, gray hair, clean cut, but very, very creepy. Why?" Cwen held a very confused face before shaking it off. "Why do you care about creepy guys who call your old lady Tar Tar." Then it clicked in Cwen's head and she wonder why she did think of it sooner. "Oh, Your old lady isn't very "good" is she?" Cwen's lips curled up in to a smile, one that told Jax she was pleased with this new info. "That's not got nothing to do with this." Jax said, his tone was on edge and being to get angry with his daughter. "Cwen, you stay away from him." Cwen's baby blues quickly flashed red. There was a long pause. "From now on you will have someone around you at all times." Cwen slammed her right fist down. "Don't think that for a second you can start to being a father to me." Tears where forming at the corners of her eyes. "I didn't want to be here, just like you didn't want me here." Cwen got to her feet, "So do us both the good deep and don't start just cause you have two sons." She said venom covered her words. Jax got to his feet to go after her, but Juice stopped him informing that he had got info on Josh Kohn. Jax nodded and watched Cwen exit the lot. He pointed to Tig, who nodded knowing what Jax wanted. Tig got on his back and followed Cwen out of the lot.<p>

* * *

><p>Tara held Christopher as she watched Juice and Jax enter the club house. Jax reached for Christopher and kissed his head as he held him in his arms. "Where's Abel?" He asked her. "With your mother, she's reading to him." A tiny smirk ran cross his face but quickly fade. "Piney." Jax said to Piney as he sat at the bar, sipping on a shot of Jack. "Take him in with my mom." He gave the baby to Piney and watched as he left the room. Jax and Tara crowed around Juice and Clay. Juice taped his fingers on the laptop keyboard. "It says that he got out a week ago." Juice told Jax, his head going from Jax's face to the computer screen. "Umm on good behavior." Juice finished. He heard Tara huff out air. His face ran to hers and his eyes say her eyes water. "Isn't this that a ATF guy?" Juice asked his eyes still on Tara's. Jax placed his hands on her face, "We will get him. He wont hurt you, I promise." Jax kissed her forehead. Tara nodded as a tear rolled down her check. "I wont everyone looking for this guy." He ordered Juice. Juice nodded and quickly rushed out the club front door. "Clay placed his hand on Jax's shoulder. "Tell me what's going on, son." "I had a thing with him." Tara started, "It got bad I ended it but he followed me here." She pushed away from Jax, her hands shaking as she placed them on the bars table. "On the night that he left, when Jax followed him to make sure he was gone, he came back." More tears rolled down her face. "He tried to rape me but I shoot him and Jax made sure he got put away." Jax placed his hand on the back of her head. "I knew this was coming just not now, not now." "We will get him.' Clay told her, she nodded but his words didn't clam her. "If he's out who knows what he will do to get to me. If hes all ready got to Cwen he might do it again and who knows what he will do to her or…" Tara's bottom lip started shaking and more tears rolled. Jax pulled her in to his arms and held her. "No one is going to hurt her or you." Gemma said from the hall away. She had heard everything and stepped forward, joining them. Tara looked up at her, her eyes all most blood shot of the tears. "Listen hear here baby, no one will hurt your family. We will find him and when we do we will make sure he never comes back again." Jax nodded at his mothers words.<p>

* * *

><p>Josh hit the keyboard a few times before dragging and clicking the mouse. He rested back in his desk chair. His right hand reached for the cold beer that was sitting on the desk. Took a few sip's before placing it back on the table. His eyes ran over the screen before smiling to himself. The picture that was in front of him was from a social network web site, one that is very poplar with the teens. "Oh, Cwen your very much like your father." He spoke out loud to the picture. The picture was of Cwen, she was in short shorts and a white wife beater tank, all covered in oil on a motorcycle, hair up in a bun. She was smiling from ear to ear. There was a caption down at the bottom, "All fixed up!" Josh licked his lips, "This might be fun after all."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of two pots hitting one another shoot through both, Gemma and Clay's ears. They both awoke at the same time, sitting up in bed, Gemma's hand under her white fluffy pillow her fingers warped around the handle and trigger. Clay dropped down to the side of his bed and pulled out his gun. "What the hell was that?" Gemma said, sleepiness still in her voice. Clay shrugged, "Who knows, stay here." He told Gemma as he slipped out of the bed. Gemma rolled her eyes and joined Clay by his side, her gun in her hand. "I told you to stay in bed." Clay grumbled. "I just can't sit there." Gemma said in a harsh whisper. Clay shook his head.

The two armed lovers crept through their house, making no sound as they made their way to sound. The kitchens light was on and dim, the smell of pancakes and cooked blue berries filled their noses. Clay moved swiftly in to the kitchen and sighed, "How did I know." He grumbled. He didn't even rise his gun. "Jesus Christ." Gemma said when her eyes fall on the young face standing in their kitchen, cooking pancakes at 5 in the morning.

Cwen stood in front of her grandparents stove, her face spotted with flour, a spatula in one hand and her eyes in a frozen shock. She watched as Clay grumble something to Gemma then head back in to the house's darkness. Gemma sat her gun on the counter that was next to her and shock her head. "What the hell are you doing here, Cwen?" Gemma asked her granddaughter as she made her way to her coffee. The coffee pot was cold to the touch and it reminded Gemma of sleep, something she should be doing instead of having a conversion at 5 in the morning. Cwen looked down at the floor, something about making Gemma mad at her was something she didn't have in mind. "Sorry, Gemma. There is nothing at the house but baby food and coffee beans." Cwen told Gemma as she flipped a pancake. "I remembered a time when you came to see me one day after school, you brought me some homemade goods…" She stopped and slipped the over cooked pancake on to her plate. "I just knew you'd have food." Cwen flicked off the stove and made her way to the large table, she sat in Clay's spot.

Gemma waited for her coffee to finish brewing before she joined Cwen. Sitting right next to Cwen she placed her hand on hers and looked her in the eyes. "It's fine, baby." Gemma sat back in her chair and sipped on her coffee as she watched Cwen eat.

There was and unsettling feeling in Cwen's stomach and a knot in her chest. She paused from eating and looked down at her plate. The kindness that Gemma was showing her made the truth of why she was really here unable to hide anymore. And by the way Gemma raised an eye brow at her, told Cwen that Gemma could see this. "What is it?" Gemma asked sitting her white mug on the table. Cwen could feel with the set of Gemma's eyes on her, a set of tears getting ready to fall. Cwen looked at Gemma and felt a tear fall. "I am…"

* * *

><p>Josh puts a set of two ten dollar bills down on the counter for the clerk to take. He grabs the brown paper bag and nodes at the clerk, "Keep the change, friend." The clerk, who is in his late teens smiles and pockets the change. Josh brings the brown paper bag out to his car, the bag is filled with junk food, cookies, baked goods and fruit roll ups. Kid's food. As he's driving back to his new home he pass a group of rough looking teens on motorbikes. He doesn't care for them.<p>

All Josh can think about is getting his home ready for little feet. In the back of his mind is a plan that he is getting ready too, little by little he is setting the plan in go. The plan will win Tara back in his arms with no problem and make Jax Teller pay for what he has done to him. Make Jax Teller see that Josh Kohn does not let things pass him with out avenges.

* * *

><p>Jax walked out of the club house and was greeted by the sun light. He found his daughter sitting on a bench, he didn't see her this morning or even last night and he wanted to know why. Jax takes a sit next to her and stairs down at a lost child, there is emptiness in her eyes, her eyes are also red and puffy. She's been crying all morning, Jax thought to him self. "What's wrong?' Jax asked Cwen, a million reason why is is upset crash in his mind and the thought of anyone or anything doing this to his child makes him anger, makes him fell helps., because at the same time he's mad that some one could do this but also feels like he cant do a thing about it.<p>

Cwen moves with a shaky body and stairs her father in the eyes. And for the first time she see's her dad and not just some man who claims to be her father. After the talk with Gemma this morning she knows this is the right thing to do. "I am dieing.." Cwen says simple and feels her body crash. Everything she as tried so hard to hide from Jax has all gone out the window when she said those words. Her body feels like a thin blank in December air. Cwen remembers that she hasn't taken her pills in days. There is a tight pain in her chest as Cwen fly's backwards on to the ground, her world growing dark and her feeling in her limbs fade away.

As Jax goes to Cwen's aid, fare swipes through him and his voice reaches a high point as he calls out for help. Jax's call for help all most falls flat as a group of loud bikes roll in, none of the boys on the bike belong to the club. Which puts Jax in more of an alert.

And for the first time ever he was no idea what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just gotta say this new season of Sons is epic. I love the way everything is going. I am not heating any of it. Not even Clay..**


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Im no doctor, I made everything up.

Cwen's eyes fluttered open, the taste of pennies filled her mouth. There was a hollowness in her stomach. Her head was spinning and her vision blurry. She couldn't tell if she was laying down or moving really fast. To the right of her, she could make out a faint beeping sound, it came in strong then faded out like a crake of lighting in the middle of a dry night. Cwen started to raise her left hand when she felt a sharp pinch in her arm, she left out a gasp of air as her hand went back down to where it was. All at once it was clear for Cwen, she knew exactly where she was at, no questions asked. Cwen just hopped she would slip back in to slumber before Jax got a chance to ask her the one question she's been trying to hide from him ever since she was dropped into his life.

Jax's eyes began to burn with dryness as he starred down at his white foam cup filled with ice cold coffee. He jerked his head way when he heard the doors from the doctor's lounge open. When his worry filled blue's were dropped on Tara, Jax shot right up from his chair and went right for her. With a shaky voice he spoke to his beloved. "So?" Tara sighed and stuck cold dry hands in her pockets, "Yeah, she has the family cruse." Jax dropped his head down at the ground, his eyes met the coffee cup and he all most forgot he still had that in his hands. He wanted to drop it right were he stood, let the cup fall and slip all over the floor, why the hell would he care if it made a mess. He didn't want the coffee in to first place, Gemma's idea. "How could I have not seen this?" Jax asked, mostly to himself. Tara wanted to take him in her arms, hold him let him its not his fault.

"She's a very closed up person, Jax. No one knew."

"That's not true." Gemma said coming from around the corner. Guilt dripped from her face.

"She told me yesterday morning." Gemma confessed. Jax looked at his mother, his face almost in a twisted anger. "And you couldn't pass along the message?" Jax said. "It wasn't my secret to tell." Gemma fired back. "She was going to tell you." She informed her son with a calmer tone. "Then this happened." She said coming close to Tara and him. She set her bag down in a near by set and looked at Tara. "How is she, doc?" Tara blinked at her a few times before opening her mouth. But she didn't need to, Gemma could all ready read it all over her face. "That bad?" Jax looked freaked, he went from his mother's face to his lover's. "What's happening to her?" He asked in a panic. Tara flicked her eyes at Jax but looked away fast. She couldn't tell him what she had found out. Gemma rested a hand on Tara's shoulder, "Its okay, he can take it." Tara nodded, "Right." There was another sigh. "I found traces of TCE in her blood stream. She's been on a drug that's supposed to help with the whole in her heart. TCE, helps the white blood count, kind a makes it super powered. Helps her not get as sick and help close up the whole." Tara said. "She hasn't taken it in about a mouth. She's on her last leg." The last apart was hard for Tara to say. Even though Cwen was new to Jax, she was still his kid and to tell a parent that their child is about to die was the hardest thing Tara could ever do as a doctor. Jax took a breath and set back down. Gemma joined his side. Jax ran his hands though his blonde buzzed hair before looking at Tara. "How long does she have?"

"Wakey, Wakey." A soft female voice spoke into Cwen's ear. The voice made Cwen twice in her bed, the blanket that intertwined with Cwen's legs moved inch. A slimed red head girl was standing over Cwen's hospital bed. She was in a thick black cut, in red letters on the back it read Wolverines and had a picture of a hungry looking wolf ready to pop out of the cut and attack. Her bright red hair in fat curls, her skin a deep tan, her checks pinched with color and eyes a pale green. The girl reached down with her index finger and stoke Cwen's nose. Immediately Cwen jerked her head way from the finger and awoke. The girl smiled bright, "Works every time." Cwen let a breath and did a double take at the girl. "Sid?" Cwen said squinting her eyes Sid smirked at her friend and nodded. "We've come to bust you out, take you home." Sid said with out fear. Cwen set up in bed. The hollowness in her tummy remained, so did the blurry vision. Cwen rocked her head back and forth, trying to shake the blur in her eyes. "We?" She choked out. Sid nodded, crossing her arms around her chest. "We all came for you, Cwen. You don't belong here, you belong with us." Cwen snorted, "Isn't that the truth." "Come on," Sid said taking to Cwen's side, her hands ready to help Cwen out of the bed. "Max is out front." "Sid, I cant go." Cwen spoke, checking out the needle that was placed in her arm. Sid looked confused, "Why not?" "Because of my broken heart." Just as Cwen fluffed her pillows, a man dressed nurses wear, poked his head in. He was tall with gray hair and kind eyes. Sid shot a dirty look at him, as to say hello cant you see we are talking here. Cwen could barely see him, her eyes were not getting better. "Yes?" Sid snarled. The man smiled at her and then looked Cwen. "If got to take you into x-rays." Cwen nodded.

"What's with the toddlers on scooters outside?" Tig asked walking into the waiting room, Clay close behind him. Jax rolled his eyes, "They say their with Cwen." Jax got up from his chair and walked over to them. "They wont leave till She's out." Clay raised an eye brow, "Want me to take carry of them?" Jax shook his head, "No, their no harm." Tig slapped a hand on Jax's arm and tossed his warm hazel eyes at Tara, "How's the kid?" "The family curse." Jax informed him, "Shits bad." "Aw, man." Clay said. "Yeah, Tara is going to try everything she can for her." Gemma and Tara joined their sides. Tara placed a hand on Jax's back. "She's awake, you can see her now." Jax looked at her then his mother. "Just me." He told his mother. Gemma nodded and watched as her son followed Tara out the waiting room and down the hall. On the way to his daughter's room, Jax pulled all his will together. First he had to say sorry for not seeing this, then he had to figure out how to save her. Cross from Cwen's room, a slim girl stood, arms over her chest looking down the hall, opposite of where Jax and Tara were coming from. Jax watched Tara place her head on the door handle and push. The door was half away open when the girl spoke. "She's not in there." Sid said. Tara closed the door and looked at Sid. Tara's face pulled together in confusion. "Where is she?" Jax asked. Sid shrugged, "Some guy taking her to x-rays." Panic rose in Tara's face, "She doesn't need x-rays." And with that, as soon as Jax heard the alarm in Tara's voice he took back down the hall, back to the others. Something bad was happening right now, something that told Jax nothing was going to be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

The last thing a father, who has just gotten his child back, wants to hear, wants to know that their child has been kid napped. Ripped from their arms and placed in the arms of danger. With out knowing or been given a clue as to were that child could be. Its heard braking and in raging.

Jax sat in his usual spot in church, his back arched over the hard wood tablet, his worried covered face burned in his rough hands. He hasn't slept in three days, you can see it in his eyes and when he speaks. With just one sniff you can smell the fact that water has not touched his skin once. Ask anyone around him and they would say he hasn't been this messed up since Abele got taken from him and his lover would add that he hasn't been home or touched his boys in days.

It was promise he made to him self when he went after Abele, that he would never let this happen again. It was a promise he had broken. It was a promise he would never forget.

Ever since Cwen was born he had treated her like the bastard he thought she was. Never once a birthday card and never once an I love you. He hated the fact that it took Abele to open his eyes to being a farther and he hated the fact that Tara needed to be there to make it happen. Call it being young and careless, call it whatever you will and he'll call it being a cowered.

Jax ran his fingers through his greasy hair and then like a snap of a twig he slammed his fists down on the table and let out an anger filled scream. Spit and the smell of booze flung from his mouth and landed wildly on the table. Hot tears filled his blood shot eyes, his stomach turned like a rusty wheel on an unused bike, and he pounded the table another time before he left go and cried again.

From out side the church doors, Tara stood with her back to the wall next to door, her hand grabbing at her chest, at her heart. She flinched at Jax's screams and her face twisted in pain and the feeling of not being able to do anything for her beloved. A tear snuck from her right eye and slipped down her check, free falling to the ground. The need to fly open the door and run to Jax's aid was dear and at the same time a fear. The last time this happened, he told her to leave that he never loved her, that it was all a mistake. Tara can only wonder what this time would bring.

Her work phone in her back pocket buzzed for a fifth time today, and like the other four times she didn't answer it. She had called out this morning and was planning on being there for Jax not running to work every other hour.

The club house was filled with bikers, club members, and one night stands who just didn't take the hint yet and leave. All eyes were on the church doors and Tara. Every one knew what happened, everyone had spent a day and a half on the hunt for Cwen but when lines went dead and everyone kept coming up empty, faith was being to fade.

Filthy Phillip brought a whiskey drink to Tara, she turned it away with shaky hands.

The club walls filled with silence as the VP buried his pain out on the church table. Tara slid down to the floor and with every loud bang and raging scream she being to sob more and more. If anything, anything at all felt familiar to Tara it was the feeling of her family being ripped apart again.

* * *

><p>Gemma raised her eye brows at the red headed teen who sat cross from her in the hot office at the auto shop. "Is there a reason why your still in Charming?" Gemma asked with venom. Sid stared at Gemma unfaded by her words, and shrugged. "I came for, Cwen. I'm leaving with Cwen." Gemma smirked a little at her granddaughter's friend, her spunk was refreshing. "She's probably long gone by now." Gemma put in trying to turn Sid away from Charming. Now was not the time for little girly reunions.<p>

Sid lend in, set her eyes on Gemma and pulled out her big girl voice. "I'm thee only one who saw what the guy looked like and if anyone is going to find him its going to me and the others, not the daddy who was never around for her."

* * *

><p>Cwen awoke with a TV blasting old cartoon shows and in bright lights. Her throat felt dry and her mouth tasted of pennies and her skin felt burning hot. When her eyes were able to get hold and see with all 2020 she realized her kidnapper was gazing at her with monsters like eyes. He smiled at her and with a chill tone he spoke, "Care to try again, Jax's daughter?" That was when Cwen recalled last night and noticed she was laying in a pool of her own dried up blood. A slap of gauze glued to an opened slit on her side and the only thing that kept her heart going was the TCE, Josh Kohn injected her with every 8 hours.


End file.
